Wireless networks allocate base station resources for different services, such as voice services, unicast services, broadcast services, and multicast services. Evolved multimedia broadcast multicast service (eMBMS) (e.g., in a long-term evolution (LTE) multicast network) provides efficient delivery by allowing streaming content (e.g., video-on-demand content, firmware over the air (FOTA) content, and/or the like) to be sent once and received by many end users using a multicast stream.
For LTE multicast services, information about upcoming broadcast schedules exists as a series of metadata fragments aggregated into a single multipart multipurpose Internet mail extension (MIME) file called a service announcement (SA) file. Currently, one universal service announcement file exists for all LTE multicast services, and is generated, transfer encoded, and compressed by a Broadcast Video Provisioning System (BVPS). The service announcement file is broadcast on a perpetual data bearer called the service discovery channel (SDCH). For standard LTE multicast services, a bearer (e.g., a 50 Kbps bearer) is created that pulses a service announcement file approximately every 1.7 seconds.